Blood and Tears
by Yumi-dono13
Summary: Naraku is up to his evil trickery again! Gasp He's kidnapped Kagome and Kikyou! And Inuyasha has to save both of them! But the problem is, he only can save one. Which one will he save? Please reveiw


Blood and Tears  
  
- Hey Yumi-dono here! I hope you enjoy my first Fan fiction :D please, please review after you read! Thank you! Oh, by the way. ::sticks tongue out at Rini-dono:: My best friend, but such a weirdo lol. I feel sorry for Kenshin u.u ^^ Any who, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hey, Rini-dono13 here!!!!!!! Dear Yumi-chan doesn't have a clue how to upload stories so I gotta do it for her..and she forgot her disclaimer!!! haha!! *hugs Yumi* it's okay, I wub you!!!! ^.^ awww mushy goo So here it is, YUMI-DONO13 DOES NOT OWN THE ANIME INU YASHA, and the story is for entertainment for the feeble-minded people!!!!!!!!!!! SO LEAVE HER ALONE, KAPEESH? She does own Inu Yasha the guy, tho...just as I own Kenshin!!!  
  
Rini: Watch this.. Hey Yumi, show em!! Yumi: OK!!!! Inu Yasha... Inu: Why are you looking at me like that?? o.O O.o O.O....no..wait..no! Rini and Kenshin: *nod at Yumi* Yumi: IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!!! Inu Yasha.. OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rini: *cheerleader costume* gooooooooo Yumi-chan!!! wheee!!!! Inu: **slams into the fanfic** Kenshin: ORO?? *stares at Rini in cheerleader outfit* 0.0 Yumi and Rini: ENJOY, MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
Chapter one~  
  
She wandered in the dense forest, full of mist. Her every footstep was like a feather, light and graceful; it can move wherever it can possibly go. Her long dark hair flowed in the wind, as it became one. Her haori and hakamata ruffeled in the wind as well, Her eyes were shadowed, but her eyes were full of grief and misery, yet they were emotionless, and very hard to see how she felt in them. It was like she had no emotion at all.  
  
She continued to trail down the forest path, remaining silent the whole way. She stopped, and looked back, suddenly sensing a presence. She smirked, as if she knew someone had to be there.  
  
"You've been following me for the past day, why is that? Do you take desire in me so much as to stalk me? You're more pathetic than usual," Her voice was emotionless as well, yet it was like the beautiful sound of the wind, strong and flowing.  
  
The voice laughed as well. It was male. He stood away from the tree he was hiding, and showed his true nature. He had his regular Bamboo cloak, with the blue skull of a bamboo to cover his face. But she knew from the very look of his clothing that it was once the bandit she cared for that turned into this Hanyou she saw in front of her, Naraku.  
  
"I see you are alone. Tell me, where's your shinidamachu? They always seem to be.feeding you every minute. Do you suppose they grew tired of you?"  
  
She continued to stare at him, now her eyes full of stern, "I asked you a question, do not change the subject. Why did you follow me? Do you still possibly have the heart of Onigumo? Does that desire deep inside you want me? Like Inuyasha wanted me? ((AN: you probably guessed right now who this mystery girl is, duh!)) Do you possibly want me that much?" She paused, looking at him like he was some kind of fool, ((AN: which he really is, he's always chasing after girls! That pathetic dope! Continue)) she didn't even bother to kill him, for in the end he would be cast to oblivion, so why should she bother?  
  
Naraku chuckled under his cloak, "did you possibly think I came here for you to taunt me? You are alone, defenseless against your will. I decide to kill you now, and you will exist no longer,"  
  
She continued to glare at him, not being surprised or frightened of his threat, she laughed a little, "Fool! You cannot kill me! If you think that you are more pathetic than I thought you were. If I am already among the living, but still on this earth, how can you destroy me? The way you speak sickens me. You try to convince me that you are stronger, but you are merely a Hanyou, just like your own rival, which you pay no threat of. I would say he's wiser than you, and that's speaking of a lot of worthlessness, considering he makes pathetic decisions himself, but how can I say that? After all, I was the one who told him he could become human. But that was long ago, and it was the past.." She paused once more, turning away. "Do not follow me, or you will die earlier than you think, I have the power, you know."  
  
Naraku suddenly disappeared, descending into the mist. She looked back, in no shock. She gave out another small grin and continued her way through the forest.  
  
But somehow she knew something wasn't right, and kept her guard up.  
  
~*  
  
Kagome sat on her desk, sleeping on her homework from exhaustion. She's been studying nonstop three days in a row, considering it was Christmas break. ((AN: Okay, okay, I know that in Japan, most of the religion there is Buddhism, but work with me here!)) She was still wearing her pajamas, her hair up in two braids, hanging from her shoulders. She was softly breathing, closing her eyes and dreaming peacefully.  
  
Since she been so behind in her school work, and she still had Christmas shopping to do, she hasn't been visiting Inuyasha and the others like she usually did. It was the busiest time of the year. She had to buy gifts for Sota, Her mom, her Grandfather, her three friends, and maybe a few gifts for her other friends in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha would get a kick out of this holiday, because he never heard of it. But nonetheless, she would give him a great present.  
  
But she knew a present wouldn't give out her true feelings for him, it was like a feeling that couldn't be expressed in words. She knew that he belonged to another anyways, so why should she bother? Her wish would never come true, no matter how much she wished on Christmas Eve.  
  
She heard her alarm clock ring in her ear. She woke up, wide-awake. Jeez, how stupid can she get? Sooner of later she's going to get herself deaf! She turned off the alarm clock as she stood up from her chair, her legs feeling wobbly. She went downstairs as she saw her mom making rice for breakfast. ((AN: yeah, like I know what they have for breakfast in Japan!)) She sat down at the kitchen table, eating a small bowl of rice with butter. Her mom urged her to eat more, but she declined. She needed to get her Christmas shopping done, and the first thing she needed to do was get her in a nice bath. She had to admit, she was working too hard, but a nice bath would help.  
  
She went up to the small bathroom next to her room. She filled the bath up with hot, steaming water. She stripped off her clothes as she but up her hair in a bun; placed her foot in the tub as she slowly went in and sat down. She sighed in relief that she could have a nice bath for a change.  
  
She started thinking about Inuyasha again. Why did he always pop in her head? Why was it that she was scared to tell him her feelings to him? Was it because of her normal teenage hormones about guys? No, she knew it wasn't that. She knew deep down inside what it was. It was Kikyou. He loved her, and somehow Kagome couldn't accept that. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of Kikyou. She wasn't anything like her, and sometimes she wished she were. Her attitude wasn't as mature as Kikyou, she was still a young girl, and Kikyou grew to become a beautiful woman. There was no way Inuyasha would accept her, no way..  
  
She looked at the steam that was evaporating in the air. She was so deep in thought. She started to become drowsy. Without knowing, she closed her eyes and once more slept, in the warm water, dreaming her thoughts about Inuyasha.  
  
He kicked at the rock, ignoring the stub on his toe. He sat down and crossed his legs by the well near the Goshimboku. He twitched his ear violently, shaking the snow from it. He continued to sit there for hours, watching the well impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and looked down the well. "What the hell is wrong with her? She just left! She's probably doing her damn studies!" He looked back to where Kaede's forest was, and where the gang was camping until Kagome came back. Miroku insisted it, as usual. He looked back at the well. Everyday he grew tired of waiting for that baka girl, but he tried to hold himself back because first Kagome told him not to, and then before she left declared him with an "Osuwari". He got tired of that damn disgusting word, and he wasn't in the mood to have another slam in the dirt incident again. But that wasn't a good reason. Somehow he knew that he just had to wait, that something was happening there that he couldn't see, and so he held himself back anyways. But this time he had to go, she was taking too damn long! And he was getting curious at the fact if she was mad at him or not. Usually if she was, she would stay there for a couple days, then come back and apologize, but not this long.  
  
"She must be really pissed at me if she's been gone this long," he murmured. He had no other choice, so he jumped into the well without hesitation, disappearing from the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
What was her problem? He Thought. Kagome wasn't that mad at him, was she? Or was she pulling his leg? Yeah, right. She had to have a good reason to do that. But still. he couldn't help thinking if she was angry with him or not.  
  
He finally landed at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time. He sniffed around. Yup, Kagome was here all right. He jumped out of the well and looked around the dark shrine.  
  
Apparently the shrine smelled different. It had odd objects that Inuyasha wasn't familiar of. He went to a small corner in the shrine. It smelled like spice, it looked like some kind of circle embedded with leaves and such. He then looked at a stack of boxes that said "X-mas decorations". ((AN: But he wouldn't know, he can't read!)) He soon grew tired of the unfamiliar things around him and went outside the shrine. The whole place was covered in snow, more than the Sengoku Jidai. And there were strange objects dangling on the shrine as well. Could it be a youkai enchantment? He didn't want to take any chances, so he flew in the air and drew out his claws.  
  
"SANNKON TESSOU!" He yelled as the objects shattered into pieces, some flying on Inuyasha's face and cutting his cheek. He held his cheek and cursed a few times, feeling the blood drawing from the cut. There were still some of those sharp objects on the shrine, and Inuyasha attempted to do one more exorcising claws of steel on them. But before he stood up, all of the objects fell onto him as he struggled to get out. But that only made matters worse. He soon got tangled in the colorful things, trying to claw the wires that were attaching the small glass-like things. He cursed out loud as he fell in the snow and continued clawing through the wires. He just got more tangled up in the so-called decorations.  
  
Kagome's mother, Higurashi-dono ((AN: excuse me if I spelled Higurashi wrong)) heard a faint noise from outside. It sounded like a boy, what was a boy doing here? Was it one of Kagome's so called boyfriends? She placed the pan she was washing on the counter, moving the curtains and peeping out of the frosted window.  
  
She looked very carefully at the red thing that was moving. She stood surprised, were those decorations she'd been working so hard the hang up outside the Higurashi shrine hers? They cost more than one million yen! But who was messing with them? She looked closely at the figure, and saw the violently twitching dog-ears. She knew from that moment it was the lovely dog-boy that always came to visit Kagome. She smiled, not angry at the fact he ruined her decorations. After all, there was an explanation. He came from a different time, and didn't know what these things were. She grabbed her jacket as she headed out the door, planning to help the dog-boy get untangled from the ornaments.  
  
Inuyasha was still trying to get out of the colored objects. He rolled around in the snow, a few feet away from the Goshimboku. He continued clawing and cursing. To no surprise, it was going nowhere.  
  
He stood up, but his legs were tangled as well. He started losing his balance, and was hoping on one foot backwards. He tried to keep up his balance, but failed to do so. Which in conclusion, made him knock his head on the Goshimboku, in result, making him unconscious. He laid there motionless.  
  
- Well, that's part of Chapter one. I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. But in the meantime, please review! Bye now! :D 


End file.
